


A Changed Man

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Uchiha Obito, Third Shinobi War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: After mercilessly slaughtering the Kiri-nin, Obito mourns Rin's death and makes a promise. Oneshot.





	A Changed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This fic takes place during chapter 606 of the Naruto manga, "Dream World" and also during the Naruto Shippuden 346 anime episode, "World of Dreams".

Kneeling in the water that is now a blood-red, I hold the lifeless body of Rin Nohara, the third and final member of our team as well as a girl I secretly loved in my arms, wishing against everything possible that this was a horrible dream or a hallucination of some kind.

Or maybe..

Maybe even a nightmare.

A horrifying, terrifying nightmare.

But..

But it isn't.

Not when I saw my other teammate, Kakashi Hatake with his hand engulfed in electricity plunged straight through Rin's chest, killing her instantly.

Then after she collapsed to the ground, dead, Kakashi lost consciousness and passed out.

As for me..

In denial over this, I went on a rampage, fueled with nothing but grief, despair and the thought of exacting revenge against those damn Kiri-nin or rather, shinobi from Kirigakure, the hidden village in the Land of Water who I honestly believe had kidnapped Rin and used her for something although I don't know what.

Now, though, the entire Kiri ninja that were at the scene are all dead, killed by my hand and mine alone.

At the moment, how I do feel?

I.. I have to say I can't feel _anything._

Nothing whatsoever.

I am starting to realize that what Madara told me was true.

Painfully true.

The world is not full of happiness.

In fact, it's a cold place with nothing but darkness and pain.

It also experiences a never-ending cycle of hatred, one that has consumed so many lives for such a long time and will never ever stop.

As a shinobi myself, I was too damn young and far too innocent to notice what was going on.

I was even too unwilling to consider killing someone.

If anything, I was a damn Crybaby.

Not anymore, though.

Not when I have experienced true loss.

I look down at Rin who lies in my arms, feeling tears running my cheeks as I grieve for her.

Why..

Why did she have to die?

She was the sole light of my life, the one bright sunshine in a world laced with pain and eternal darkness.

Now, I'm realizing that it was this... cursed world that ultimately led to her death.

If it wasn't for the damn shinobi system that sent young children or teenagers to their death, then this wouldn't have happened.

Rin should not be dead.

I hold her body even more tighter, wishing that I'd had the damn courage to tell her that I loved her.

But I won't get that chance.

Not now.

Not ever again.

Rin, I'm so sorry that I failed you.

I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from dying at Kakashi's hand.

If I'd been there, maybe... there would have a small chance of saving you.

However, for me, things have changed.

I'm not going to be the Crybaby Ninja or a mere child anymore.

No..

Today I have matured.

I've also seen the world for what it truly is: a dark, cold, miserable place full of never-ending suffering and despair as well as a world where the young generation are mercilessly and ruthlessly sacrificed to ensure that the older generation can survive.

Here and now, I promise that I will create a new world.

A _perfect_ world.

A world full of love, peace and happiness.

A world where no-one will ever die.

A stable world.

A world where Rin is alive once again.

To achieve that, I will return to Madara despite telling him that I wouldn't.

Well at the time, I was young, innocent and foolish.

I even thought I had something to live for.

A home as well as friends who cared about me.

Not anymore.

Not when the one good thing in my otherwise miserable life is gone.

Later, I will join Madara and help him carry out his plan to create a brand-new world where no-one has to die.

Right now, though, I will mourn Rin's tragic death.

When the new world is born, replacing this sorry excuse for a cold world, Rin, I promise you that we will be together again.

And for all eternity too.

Until then, wait for me.

I'll see you soon.

I promise.

I really do.

**Fin**


End file.
